This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An axle assembly with a torque distribution drive mechanism is described in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 13/182,153. It would be beneficial in some instances to lock the axle shafts of the torque distribution drive mechanism against rotation. Drawbacks of some of the known parking brake mechanisms include a relatively complex locking mechanism and/or a locking mechanism that is relatively difficult to integrate or package into the torque distribution drive mechanism.